Ash and Misty Love Fall
by KCACDC
Summary: Ash finishes his dream as a poke'mon master but next he falls for Misty
1. Chapter 1

Ash got his dream of becoming Pokemon master done he be befriended the legendary Pokemon he meet in the movies and now claimed them as his own Pokemon. They who are Lugia, Latias, Mew, and Raikou. His poke'mon that where on his belt was

Pikachu of course

Bayleef

Muk

Quilava

Charizrd

Lapras

Torterra

Nothing has changed much in the Poki world but now they where allowed 7 Poke'mon wow! And a lot or some trainers had legendary Poke'mon unlike in the old time maybe 2 trainers had 2 legendary Poke'mon. Ash is now 21 and won the Black And White town whatever it is, Ash beet the Elite 4 in Sinnoh. Close up Ash walking with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash puts his hand to on the big door of the Victory Road yes Ash was on he was way back to the Elite 4 no not to battle agaon but to see his friend Flint. As Ash opens the door and then right smack into came trainers running in. Ash flew back and Pikachu flew up "Pika PIIII" said Pikachu. One trainer with dirty blond hair with bangs in his eyes

ran up to Pikachu who landed on the ground.

He picked up Pikachu and stared squeezing Pikachu "Hey Emeray get over here!, Look at this Pikachu it looks just like Volkner's!" Pikachu said "Pikaaachu" which meant a warning to the trainer that Pikachu did not liked being squeezed then another young trainer who was Emeray came running up and then the boy with dirty blond hair pulled Pikcahu's ears that was it for Pikachu. Pikachu let put a scream "PIIIIKKKAAA CCCHHHUUU" and then the boy trainer got fried and fell over. Emeray came over "Torin! You should of known not to do that! This Pikachu looks just like Volkners old one!" Emeray helped Torin up. Torin shook and then ash burnt stuff came off he then wiped his blue and yellow stripped shirt off.

Emeray bent down and patted Pikachu's head "Hi their Pikachu! Sorry about my brother" Pikachu smiled and said "Pia" and then Pikachu forgave them. Back to Ash, Ash went flying across the room and hit the wall BAM! Ash got up and ran across the room and saw the girl trainer Emeray playing with her Delcatty with Pikachu ridding on her Delcatty. Ash walks up and taps Emeray, Emeray turns around and screams she gets her small poke' ball pushes the button and it becomes bigger.

"I choose you Cresselia! And use charge beam!"

Cresselia pops out and says "Cress cress!" and begins charging the beam. And then a blast of blue and

pink light swirling together hit Ash.

Ash goes flying again but this time lands on the carpet Ash puts up his hands in surender "Woah their miss Im a just looking for my pal Pikachu and I see hes riding on your Poke'mon". Emeray frowns

"OMG!... yo ur your Ash Kethcum the Pokemon master! Im so so sorry I hit with my Pokemon"

Emeray hands her hand to Ash "Im Emeray and this is my brother Torin where twins" Ash smiles

"Im glade your fans! And its ok I just seen Pikachu was having some fun with your Delcatty".

Emeray blushes "Why thanks its an honor to meet you"

Ash bows my pleasure "Pikachu ready buddy?" Pikcahu came running and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said Ash was checking out Emeray. Wow she sure is hot with her blond curly hair and blue eyes and that mini skirt.


	2. BAttleFalkner tale

Emeray called Ash "Hello Ash Hello?" Ash blushed for him being 21 he was now interested in girls a lot but one girl was always on his mind. "Oh uh yeah?"

"I was wondering Ash if we could have Poke'mon battle?"

"Yea sure". Next scene Ash and Emeray on one of the Elite 4's gyms Falkner was the judge

"This battle has 2 Poke'mon and here is Ash the Poke'mon master and Emeray from Twin Lead town!

Let the battle began!". Ash pulled 1 Poke' ball from his belt he pushed the button and it became bigger

"want to go buddy?" Ash said to Pikachu, Pikachu jumped off and got on the gym "Pia Pikach!"

"Go Bayleef I CHOOSE YOU!". A flash of light came then Bayleef appeared Emeray got out 2 Poke' balls and they became bigger. "Go Delcatty and Plusle" a shimmer of light appeared and then the Poke'mon came out. "Ash you go first!"

"Ok! Bayleef and Pikachu both use Iron tail!"

Bayleef went after Delcatty and did a spin and hit Delcatty right on the head. Delcatty fainted and Falkner said "1pt to Ash!".

Emeray ran to Delcatty "Return!" and a red ray came "I know you did your best get some rest".

Pikachu went after Plusle but Emeray said "Plusle use thunderpunch!" Pikachu went flying into Ash's arms. "Go buddy go!" Ash said Pikachu jumped down and his checks sparked "Use voltackle!"

Pikachu went fast and Pikachu said while running "Pika Pika Pika Pika PIKACHU!" And Pikachu ran straight for Plusle but it dodged.

"Plusle now lets finish it off with rollout!" Plusle jumped and turned then turned into a ball and rolled fast as a bus right into Pikachu. Pikachu flew up and hit the ceiling and came rushing down like a rocket and made a hole in the ground. Pikachu fainted and Falkner said "1 pt to Emeray!"

Ash ran to Pikachu "you ok buddy?" "Pika!" and then Pikachu was back on Ash.

"All right Bayleef you got to do this!" "Bay Bay!" "I want you to use headbutt and then a iron tail!"

Bayleef ran and ran with its head down and then BAM! Right into Plusle. Plusle flew up then did Bayleef and her tail glowed a bright silver and then did a iron tail like Plusle was a baseball. Plusle came down and fainted. "Ash wins!" Falkner said, Emeray ran to Plusle "Return, you did a great job Im proud of you" Emeray walked up to Ash "Thanks for the battle, I trained my Plusle to a higher level then all my Poke'mon. Heck she was my first Poke'mon and then one day I ran into Cresselia in a field of flowers she was hurt so I used some medicine and she got into my Poke' ball!"

"You did really great! Your Plusle sure is strong thanks!" Ash walked out with Pikachu on his head Falkner fowled "Hey, Ash! Longtime new see!" Ash.

"yeah tell me about it its been 3 years and now Im the Poke'mon master. I came here to see you and I heard you got married?"

"Yeah!" a sweat drop appeared on Falkner's head "Yeah a few months ago I did!"

"I never thought you would get married!" Ash laughed

"Well me nether but that chance came and here I am with my wife Haydeen".

"How did you and Haydeen meet?"

"One day it was raining over here and I was outside training with my Poke'mon when this trainer comes up all wet and I asked if she was ok she said yes. Then it was like shinning down I looked up she had this light brown hair to her shoulders with piercing brown eyes. She was wearing a light pink dress that day with a white hat I grabbed an umbrella I had by me and handed it to her. She said my names Haydeen and I came her to challenge you and she blushed. But I informed her it was canceled today to battle do to it was raining 1 and 2 Poke'mon needed rest. She came by me and sat down with me and I just keeped blushing she was so pretty. Then she said the cutest words "I came here to challenge you I have licked you ever since I was little I really really like you I think your cute" she said to me. Then I blushed again and just kissed her and that kiss turned to making out and before I knew it


	3. Night at Falkner's

we got to know each other more. Moved in and then she got pregnant and we have a 3 year old named Francine well we never planned that we just moved in and I also forgot to say for the first time we became the Elite 5 Haydeen was the 5th and me and her battled together. But shortly after we battled a few times Haydeen told me she was pregnant and then she had to take off because of our daughter and then. We deiced to get married yes while Haydeen was pregnant we thought the early the better I mean we would of gotten married later on but we never wanted kids. And one day I was battling a young trainer when Cynthia ran in "Falkner! Falkner! Your wife's in labor" So I ran the hell outta their

and ran to the Poke'mon center and then their was born our daughter. She really changed our lives she was born Francine Harley after me and Haydeen. I mean I never wanted kids we made that clear at first but Francine came along and I love her to death me and her are really close. But Im 32 and Haydeen's 24 so theirs an age difference but we don't care"

Ash sat their one the table with Falkner listening to his whole story "Wow Falkner that's great Im glade for you!"

"Thanks Ash!" Then a little girl with bright red curls with brown eyes and freckles wearing a yellow flower dress came out. "Daddy!" she said and ran up to Falkner Falkner picked up the little girl and put her into his lap "Cena I want you meet Ash!, that's my nick name for Francine" Falkner winked.

"Hi" Francine said pocking her head from the table.

"Hi Francine, do you got any Poke'mon?" Ash asked.

Francine pocked her head even more looking eye to with Ash she smiles "Yes Daddy And Mommy both have a Persian. Shes mine her name his Dutchess wanna meet her?"

Ash got off the chair "Of course Francine please show me!" Francine got off her dads lap and grabbed Ash's hand "Daddy can I show him?"

"Yes you may Ill come to"

"Yay" Francine said Ash and Falkner fowled her to a big gym room and their was a lady training a Persian the Persian was jumping and using furryswipes on a dummy. Francine pointed "that's Dutchess

Shes training with mommy". Ash's made a mental note of what her mom looked licked brown hair up in a bun black dress with black heels. The mom turned around "Oh Hi! Are you here to battle?"

"Haydeen this is Ash!" Falkner said.

"Oh! Sorry your the Ash Falkner's been talking about Im Haydeen".

"Im Ash.

Ash stayed with for dinner at their 3 bedroom house he couldn't get Misty off his mind he had been thinking about her a lot. Ash saw Misty last when they ran into her in Sunnyshore on the ferry he knew he was falling in love. Then Ash jumped back to the dinner Francine was going on "I have dolly's and my daddy bought them for me. The first one is Princess the Queenie and Sid I have tea party's with Dutchess and my daddy. Francine got off the chair and to Ash "Will you come have a tea party with me?"

"Cena now now Ash probably does not want to do that" Haydeen said.

Ash backed her up "No no I would love too" Falkner and Ash where in Francine's big room with pink all over and pictures of Falkner battling. A big pink bead with a crown around it they sat at Francine's tea party table they had little white cups with tea and then their was cake. "We do this all the time we even play dolls or Francine comes to work with me" Falkner said. After tea Ash was going to leave to Pallot town but it would be a long time to get their. "Hey Ash you can stay the night in the guest room" Falkner said.

"Thanks I would be glade to" Falkner showed him the guest room Ash put his back pack down and Pikachu jumped off. Ash went in the hallway and seen Haydeen and Falkner kissing face to face Haydeen let go and took a breath Falkner said "The first day I saw you I knew you where someone


End file.
